Heretofore, two kinds of refrigerated air-conditioning systems using one or more air-conditioning units of the refrigerant type have been widely used, package units, and room air-conditioning units. Package units, generally located on top of the building to be heated or cooled thereby, are most often used in large buildings, the cooled or heated air being ducted from the building-top location of the unit throughout the building. Room air-conditioning units are assembled in one or in two units, each requiring an outside fan air-cooled heat exchanger (acting alternatively as a condenser and evaporator), and which must be located in specific positions so as to utilize the outside (ambient) air, the units being either installed in a window or a short duct being provided between the units and an appropriate opening in a window or outside wall. Both of the above types of systems suffer from a number of disadvantages. For instance, package unit systems require extensive and costly ducting, the installation of which is not always possible in existing premises, and the room air-conditioning systems have substantial mobility limitations placed thereon, location in a window or external wall being necessary. Also, room systems are often noisy (often requiring two fans), and have little or no aesthetic appeal.
Other proposals have also been made for the utilization of portable air-conditioning units for cooling the inside of buildings, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,125,542, and proposals have also been made for the utilization of heat pumps for heating and cooling of buildings, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,751,761 and 3,188,829. Such proposals have not met with a great deal of practical success, however, probably due at least in part to the restriction of mobile in-room units to only cooling when utilized in large buildings, and the inefficiency of heat pumps for heating at low temperatures (i.e., below 6.degree. C.), requiring an entire accessory heating system associated therewith.
According to the present invention, the above-mentioned drawbacks in prior art devices and proposals are eliminated, and a mobile in-room unit is provided that properly functions to provide both heat and cooling for an enclosure despite the size of the building within which the unit is functioning, and despite the ambient conditions, which unit also operates quietly and efficiently. According to the present invention, a mobile unit is provided having first and second heat exchanging means associated therewith, a compressor, a liquid source means of either hot or cold liquid (depending upon whether heating or cooling is to be effected) associated with the first heat exchanging means, a fan associated with the second heat exchanging means, and a heating coil for cooperating with the liquid source in heat-exchanging relationship with the first heat exchanging means during heating of the enclosure. Liquid source supply lines of a liquid supply system for feeding the source at least during enclosure cooling may be provided throughout the building and such lines may be connectable up with the mobile units for both heating and cooling. The heating coil or the like may be associated either externally of the mobile unit, in cooperation with the liquid source supply lines, or it may be enclosed within the mobile unit. When the liquid source includes a tank surrounding the first heat exchanging means, the condensate from the second heat exchanging means may be drained into said reservoir. The unit according to the present invention has the advantages of relatively silent operation, great mobility and flexibility in where it may be placed within an area to be heated, a lack of expensive ducting, and complete flexibility in heating and cooling the enclosure despite wide ranges of ambient temperature.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved mobile air-conditioning system including a mobile air-conditioner unit disposed within the enclosure to be heated or cooled. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.